


The Right Time

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically just fluff and no plot, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: Regardless of what others may have thought, Dr Clarke Griffin was NOT a punctual person. Although she had always seemed so organised, put together… Clarke was that friend - the one who’s always late for everything, the one who always apologises and says she’ll change… Well, after 27 years, she was yet to make good on those promises.AKA Clarke is late and Bellamy suffers the consequences





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic was such a delight to write! Not only because I'm really hopeful for next season, but it was also written on my new laptop which I love SO FREAKING MUCH! 
> 
> Oh and also, the title is from my new favourite song that I'm just playing on repeat since like ten days ago...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys can be patient for just a little longer because I'M SO FUCKING SURE WE ARE GETTING BELLARKE! So, don't give up on the fandom now, have a little faith and keep reading cute and happy fanfiction!!

****Regardless of what others may have thought, Dr Clarke Griffin was NOT a punctual person. Although she had always seemed so organised, put together… Clarke was _that friend_ \- the one who’s always late for everything, the one who always apologises and says she’ll change… Well, after 27 years, she was yet to make good on those promises.

 

Her being late would’ve been fine, if it weren’t for the fact that there was a patient waiting for her on the operating table. Mr Milford, a sweet 87 year-old who couldn’t stop eating bacon even though he had severe heart problems… fuck cholesterol!

 

The surgery was supposed to begin at 11 AM sharp, this would’ve been Clarke’s first solo surgery. Actually, she had done many of those by herself, except this would’ve been the first time her mother wasn’t going to be present. After whole eight months since she took the scalpel!

 

And now, Clarke had totally blown her chance…

 

It was 11.39 AM and she knew she’d be in trouble… But, even worse than that, she was so sorry for leaving Mr Milford like that. He trusted her to do her job, and now who knows what was going on with him. If she were in his shoes, she’d be pretty fucking mad at the moment.

 

Stupid Clarke and her stupid friends! Why in Hell did she decide to go celebrate her “big success” before she had even succeeded?! Clarke’s whole life was consisted of bad decisions and time management. Today even more so than ever.

 

She was speeding through the streets of Arkadia, rushing to the Mount Weather Hospital where everyone was waiting for her. Or so she thought… Suddenly it came to Clarke’s mind that her mother might have taken over the surgery for her. Now that would be an embarrassment… And it was definitely something her mother was capable of.

 

Clarke’s mind was deep in thought, explaining why she didn’t see the red light and the passenger who was crossing the street right in front of her. She hit the breaks too late and, although the impact wasn’t as critical as it would’ve been, the stranger fell to the ground with a loud thud.

 

At first she was in slight shock… _she had just hit a man…_ Then, it had finally occurred to her that she was supposed to check on him, IF HE WAS EVEN ALIVE! **_“Oh my God, what have I done…”_** Clarke was panicking, even though she knew it wasn’t supposed to be anything life-threatening, considering she had managed to slow down to a minimum speed right before they collided.

 

“Sir are you okay? I’m so so sorry, I didn’t see the light go red! Are you alive?” Clarke ran out of the car and stood above her victim while he was lying on the floor. His eyes were closed, so that got her scared. She just needed him to open his damn eyes… And then she’d know for sure how badly hurt he was.

 

“Did you really just ask a potentially dead guy is he dead? How do you suppose I’d answer if I’d really died?” The stranger finally opened his eyes, squinting to see who his almost killer was.

 

The sun was right above her head, shining over her hair, making her look almost like a goddess… If this girl didn’t just almost kill him, he’d be stunned by her beauty. Instead, he was currently stunned by the sharp pain in his ankle.

 

Clarke, on the other hand felt like the weight of the world was just taken off her shoulders. The man seemed okay, considering he was messing with her. By just looking at him, she couldn’t see any dangerous injures. Still, she had to check everything - she was still a doctor.

 

Instinctively, Clarke had started touching him - checking vitals, head, stomach, extremities… usual doctor stuff. Except, well, the stranger was kind of taken aback by the invasion of privacy…

 

“I’m sorry Miss, but what exactly are you doing?” His voice wasn’t giving off the exact “meanand offended white man” vibe he was going for… Well, maybe that had something to do with the fact that he was neither mean nor offended nor white… He just wanted to sound something else other than slightly shaken up by this whole incident.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, again… My name is Dr Griffin and I just need you to stand still for a few seconds for me to see if you’re hurt. Okay?” She had lost her usual confidence that was necessary while talking to patients. This whole thing was scary as Hell and she was worried for the pretty stranger that she had knocked down. (And yes, she did have the time to check him out..)

 

He just nodded, seeing the woman wasn’t kidding when she said she was a doctor. Luckily for him, while he was waiting for her to finish, he had the time to fully look at her. From the blonde hair to her styling, to him she looked like a princess. Or maybe it was the slight pain in his head talking… He didn’t know. Still, if he had to have been involved in a car accident, he was glad it was because of her.

 

“Seems to me like you’re alright, but I’d still like you to come to the hospital with me. We just need to make sure you don’t have a concussion… Oh and, please I need you to tell me your name… and something about yourself… Just to check if you remember…”

 

Clarke could finally breathe once she was sure he’d be okay. She felt guilty about what had happened and she was definitely worried about him pressing charges, but the man’s health was her priority.

 

“My name is Bellamy Blake. I’m twenty-nine. I have a sister, Octavia. I’m a history teacher… I ate oats for breakfast… Is that enough?” He wasn’t sure himself if he remembered everything, or maybe there was something he had forgotten about himself and now he’ll never know… Still, it felt like ever memory was in place.

 

“Yeah, that’s great, thank God…” Clarke almost began to cry from the relief she was feeling. The man was going to be okay, no thanks to her. Still, her hands couldn’t stop shaking from the stress.

 

“Okay Bellamy, I will need you to try and stand up now, can you do that for me?”

 

In that moment Bellamy had felt like he could do absolutely anything for this angel of a woman. His head was still pulsing, but he knew her beauty wasn’t just in his imagination. It was ironic, really - how he had almost gotten killed by a _doctor…_ And of all the doctors in Arkadia, he was so lucky to get hit by the most beautiful one.

 

So, he listened to her and began to get up from the dirty road… but, his left leg had faltered, and he almost fell down again. Luckily, Dr Griffin was there to catch his hand and help him get on his feet. Well, on his one good foot, because that left one hurt like a bitch.

 

“It seems like you have a sprained ankle, I think. It’d be best if you hold onto me until we get you in the car and then to the hospital. It’s just five minutes from here.” Clarke’s guilt was building up with every skip he took to get to the car. This was all her fault! She became a doctor to help people, not to hurt them…

 

“Don’t worry Dr Griffin, I know it was an accident… Besides, I’m alright, I swear.” Bellamy, who had felt her rising anxiousness, was reassuring her. As if she didn’t just run him over with her car…

 

“Clarke… it’s Clarke…” She had managed to muster up a small smile. Not only was she wrecked by that fact that she had just **almost killed a man!** But also… she had just completely **embarrassed herself in front of this handsome man!** God knows what he must have thought of her in that moment…

 

“Nice to meet you Clarke”, he says as he finally sat down, stretching his sprained leg, probably so it would hurt less. He offers her an honest smile and she can’t help but actually believe him.

 

“I’m sure it’s nice to meet me, after everything that I’ve done to you… Still, thank you for being so nice about it. Seems like I have gotten a perfect victim.” Clarke was sarcastic, but she was glad her remark made Bellamy chuckle.

 

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Both of them had a lot to think about - Bellamy about being late to school and missing that first period pop quiz that he had announced a few days ago (at least his students were gonna be happy…) and Clarke was wondering what her mother was going to say when she found out what she had done this morning.

 

Bellamy was leaning onto Clarke when they had entered the hospital. It was kind of uncomfortable, with her being so much smaller than him, but he still found it sweet that she had tried so hard to help.

 

She took him to one of the examine rooms in which she was usually working. He sat down on the bed while she brought up her chair to finally thoroughly inspect his sprain. Even though Clarke was a cardiologist, this was basic doctor stuff, so she thought if it wasn’t a broken bone, she’d be able to handle it.

 

She had slowly taken off his shoe, trying not to hurt him even more. Then, she took his leg and started touching all around, all the while Bellamy was trying not to laugh since that was tickling him. After a few kind of uncomfortable minutes, Clarke had finally bandaged his ankle, concluding there weren’t any major injuries and that he’d be okay in a couple of days.

 

“You’ll need to stay at home for maybe three or four days, depending on how your ankle feels…Also, please try not to put too much weight on it, because that could make it even worse. But, all in all, you’ll survive.”

 

“I’ll survive? Well that’s a shame… I had just gotten my hopes up…” Bellamy was joking effortlessly. After she had just spent more than five minutes feeling up his fucking FOOT, he felt they could pass that uncomfortable atmosphere that’s usually there when you first meet someone…

 

“Well, if you want, I can totally hit you again… I mean, I have to make it up to you somehow…” A bright smile lit up Clarke’s face and Bellamy honestly thought that getting hit by her car was worth it.

 

“There’s really no need for any more felonies… But, I think I know how you can make it up to me… Dinner, maybe?” You’d be wrong to think Bellamy wouldn’t use this unfortunate situation to his advance. Really, she’d just sprained his ankle, there was no chance she could reject him now.

 

“I’d love to! But, why would you want to take me out? I’m the reason you’re not going to be able to walk properly for the next couple of days…” Clarke didn’t get where Bellamy was coming from. If she were him, she’d want to get away from her as far as possible. And also, she’d fucking press charges or something… Instead, this man - possibly the nicest man in the universe - was just asking her out to dinner.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re kind of pretty… And the fact that you’re a terrible driver doesn’t mean you’re a terrible person… Because I, personally, find you pretty damn interesting…” Bellamy was smiling so much his perfect white teeth were showing and Clarke couldn’t look away.

 

“Umm.. thanks, I guess..”, Clarke was now blushing, which she absolutely hated, considering her ivory complex only made the redness even more evident… “But just so we’re clear, for the next few days only resting and no dinners, doctors orders! Oh and, when you’re clear for walking normally again, I’m buying.”

 

Bellamy liked that she was so bossy and confident, but still kind of shy and nervous. Unlike many other women he’d met before, Clarke was _real_. There was nothing fake in her movements and the way that she spoke… These days, that was so rare to find and Bellamy wouldn’t let a stupid car accident keep him away from this intriguing woman.

 

The room was now silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Clarke was using some of her medical equipment to check his eyes, blood pressure etc. Just to be 101% sure he was really going to be okay. On the other hand, Bellamy was enjoying her company - it was so interesting to see her focused on her work and this girl sure knew what she was doing. He couldn’t wait to find out more about her on their date.

 

Just as Clarke was about to let Bellamy go, the door of the examine room opened forcefully. It was Abby, her mother and also the Chief Doctor of Cardiology at the Mount Weather Hospital. Clarke was scared of her mother, to say the least… Not only did she totally skip her first solo surgery today, but she also _committed a fucking crime and hurt a person_ … Her mom was gonna kill her, without exaggeration.

 

“Clarke why in the Hell aren’t you in the operating room!?” As predicted, her mother was furious as she entered the room, but, upon seeing the patient and his bandaged ankle, she was also getting confused. “Who is this? What are you doing? This is no excuse to bail on a surgery, no matter the explanation.”

 

Clarke’s eyes were in great danger of spilling tears. Luckily for her, Bellamy was kind enough to step in and save her sorry ass.

 

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, this is all my fault. You see, some idiot hit me while I was crossing the street and just drove away… Dr Griffin found me on the street, helped me up and brought me here. Please don’t blame her, she was just doing her job and helping people.”

 

Bellamy didn’t know how he found it in himself to lie like that. He was usually a pretty bad liar, but somehow he felt responsible to defend Clarke in every way possible. Because really, she could’ve been a jerk and left him on the street. Also, it seems like she had just skipped an important surgery just to help him. He knew the whole thing had been an accident, so he couldn’t really be that mad at her, considering Clarke was truly sorry.

 

“With all due respect Sir, it is not her job to pick up strangers and treat a sprained ankle or whatever, it’s her job to make sure a man doesn’t die from a heart attack”, Abby’s voice was firm and unrelenting, Clarke had screwed up big time. “Thankfully, I was free to do the surgery myself. Mr Milford is going to be just fine, no thanks to you. Now, tell this man to leave and go back to your regular appointments.”

 

With that said, her mother had left the room the same way she entered - furiously. Bellamy felt sorry for Clarke, she didn’t deserve to be treated like that. He thought her boss would at least have _some_ understanding, after he had told her what had happened.

 

“Yikes, your boss sucks…”, he said sincerely, feeling kind of guilty for getting her in trouble.

 

“Well, I think it’s even more depressing that she’s a better boss than she is a mom.” That was the first time in her life that Clarke had tried to joke about her horrible relationship with her mother. It was also the first time that she didn’t feel embarrassed about it. This Bellamy dude was really good at making her uptight ass more relaxed.

 

“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know… At least your mom’s not dead…” He took the chance to get this elephant out of the room as soon as possible. It’s kind of sad, having to tell that to girls on every single first date ever… It just brings unwanted awkwardness, so he was glad to let it out before the dinner.

 

“Shit, no, I’m sorry. I know how it is to lose a parent, and I know how it sucks when people complain about their parent that you miss so much…” These were complicated topics and they didn’t even go out yet… Still, just as before, Clarke didn’t feel any need to pretend or fake ignorance, she felt free to speak her mind. And that’s exactly what made her so impatient to go on a date with him.

 

“So, uh… about that date… I know I’ve said that we’d go out after you healed up, but…” Clarke was biting her lip in nervousness. She didn’t want to seem too eager, but she still enjoyed his company and was a grown woman who can say what she wants.

 

As she started speaking, Bellamy’s knees almost betrayed him. He was so worried that she was gonna cancel their date, maybe thrown off by the ‘dead parents talk’, that he was actually feeling deeply ashamed. Ashamed that he had just met this girl and was already so whipped and honestly _scared_ of her rejection.

 

“Don’t worry Clarke, it’s okay, we don’t have to go out if you don’t want to… I understand, really.” He tried reassuring her that it was alright, even though he was straight up lying (and this time she could actually notice). The way that his whole expression just changed when he told her they didn’t have to go out just gave Clarke the courage to say what she had wanted.

 

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I was thinking we could have lunch today… I mean like right now, in the restaurant across the street… Because my lunch break starts in about seven minutes. And considering you’re with me, I’ll take care of your ankle - we can ask the waiter to give you an ice pack and you can put your leg up on a chair and…”

 

Clarke was getting lost in her train of thought, not even noticing the smile playing on Bellamy’s lips. He was so relieved that she had moved the date up, because he kind of didn’t want to leave her just yet.

 

“Well, I absolutely do not mind. In fact, I’m totally prepared to fuck up my ankle even more if that means spending more time with you.” Now both of them were blushing like tomatoes. It was always good to know that your little crush was reciprocated and Bellamy and Clarke were gladthat they were sometimes like open books.

 

“You know, this morning when I was running around my house in a hurry, I thought I was gonna be late… But now, I think I was actually right on time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope this at least made you smile, I know it's kind of shitty, but shitty hope is still hope! 
> 
> xx -Tica


End file.
